Serium Whiteheart
|image = Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip= |age = 22 (25 - Timeskip) |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = A |birth date = September 21st |height = 6' 1" |weight = 190 lbs |occupation = Gravitic Engineer/Mercenary |power set = Gravity Manipulation+toolkit; Nuclear Fire }} Appearance Serium has medium wavy brown hair that comes down to around his shoulders, and also has brown eyes. He's a fairly thin guy, but with wiry muscles that show lots of training. He's also quite tan, which comes from the Madhavi side of his family, his mother's side. He usually wears a long coat to protect himself from the fierce rains and winds of his home city of Carnel. He also wears a hat and goggles to protect his head and eyes from the rain. Underneath his coat, he usually wears an elaborate series of harnesses and ropes, like ones worn by rock climbers, to hook onto when he has to climb the towers that he works. Otherwise he usually wears cotton shirts and pants, because they're easy to wash when they get dirty. After the time skip, he wears a suit of custom half plate power armor and survival mask. Like conventional power armor from the Red Soul world it is metallic in nature with currents running thru it creating a protective field. Personality Serium is a very practical person. In his eyes, if he can't use something, or he can't make it usable, then its quickly recycled into something that can. Because of this, he's very quick to correct people when they're wrong, and he gets impatient with long-winded people. This doesn't mean that he isn't smart, though. He's just very directed with his intelligence. As gentleman of Carnel is a learned individual but he prefers hands on science and engineering as opposed to theory based. Serium can blend into high society very easily, as the leader of a mercenary company he often has to spend time among the "upper class" this added to his childhood training means he is quite capable of putting on a "noble" image. Despite this, he has a great disdain for the politics and fancies of the overly rich, because he was unofficially kicked out of the Whiteheart family after refusing to bend to their whims. He prefers the more rough and tumble lifestyle of the Professional mercenary. After the time-skip, Serium becomes a much more withdrawn and controlled person as an aftereffect of having to look after his powers so much. Since his powers can easily kill or poison people if he doesn't maintain constant vigilance, he becomes a very serious person and doesn't joke very often. However, he is also very powerful and uses this to his advantage, intimidating people with his abilities more often. (see shadow of the Bomb) Gallery Weapons/Powers Serium's powers come mostly from his background as a gravitic engineer who worked on the clock towers of Carnel. Rather than being "powers", they're his tools and gadgets that he used in his working life that he put to use in combat. Serium is a spirit binder thief, in Red Soul binding yourself to a spirit is generally considered to be too dangerous to the hos, therefore a special ritual was created to bind lesser spirits to humans and transfer their powers to the human in question. Serium received this specific ritual but the spirit he was pared with Havok turned out not to a lesser spirit of fire but an atomic war spirit born from the last atomic bomb that never detonated during the fall. It is one of the most powerful spirits ever recorded. While the Ritual technically worked and Serium gained Havoks power he is unable to separate from him and thus the two are bound together. Do to havok's chaotic nature Serium rarely calls on him as a weapon preferring to tap into him as a power source for a wide array of gadgets. His primary gadget is the perfect Gravity well generator, while other such creations exits none of them are as good as the one powered by Havok. Important ability PRIMAL FORCE: Havok is a primal force whose power can be found in the very birth of the universe as such when Havok is being channeled Serium can stand face to face with beings that would otherwise break the mind of a tiny human without fear. Special Attacks Special Attacks Zero-G Dog Serium's first ability is to disregard gravity with the special button on his harness linked to a small gravitic engine within. When he presses the button, gravitons around him are spread thinner, and so gravity does not effect him. He uses this to act in three-dimensions while his opponents are stuck on two. In addition, if he sticks a gravic tag (colloquially known as a puck) onto something, he can also cause it to disregard gravity depending on the object's size. He can also reverse the effects and attract gravitons to the object, causing it to weigh much more than it usually does and take much more energy to move. Finally and most importantly his tags can be used to alter the "gravity focal point" doing so does not increase or decrease the effects of gravity but rather it alters the point that the tagged object considers to be their resting point, so tagging a rock then an enemy will make the rock "think/consider/treat" that enemy as its resting point and "fall" to that enemy. Come Here Serium generates a large gravity shock wave pulling multiple foes in to him. Event Horizon Grenade Serium can also take a puck and set it to propel gravitons away from it as hard as it can, causing a space without gravitons to briefly exist. Objects in a space without gravitons are attracted to spaces with gravitons, so they will rip themselves apart into pieces trying to be in all 360 degrees worth of space at once. Essentially, this causes any object affected with a puck as such to turn into a bubble, solid or not. As you can guess, a solid object turned into a bubble tends to rupture and break, if not breaking altogether. It is also an exceptionally painful way to die if Serium does this to a human, so he tries not to. Blast Burn After Serium is possessed by Havok, he gains this ability. Only usable against enemies that use energy or magic to fuel their attacks, Serium gets very close to his opponent and grapples them, hoping that he'll get hit by an energy attack. If he does, he uses the energy to spark a nuclear reaction within himself that he barely manages to control with all his might. This nuclear reaction slowly expands, exponentially increasing, but he can shut it down at any time. It creates intense heat and radiation, which do not affect him because of the protection of Havok. However, they affect everyone else, most of all the unfortunate opponent he's grappling. This will kill most anybody, but the only thing it can do is kill; it doesn't have a setting lower than 11. It is also stupidly hard to control, taking all of Serium's will and focus. If something happens to break his focus, like say being stabbed by his melting opponent, he will lose control of it and start burning people he doesn't want to burn, like his friends. In addition, Havok is in control of this reaction, not Serium. He is merely acting according to Serium's wishes. If Havok wishes, he can accelerate the reaction beyond Serium's control and cause a nuclear explosion. Havok is also extremely fickle and doesn't care about Serium's well-being. Take that as you will. Doom laser A high power energy ray powered by nuclear fire, the beam is radioactive. Herald of War Serium gains this power only after the time skip when he truly begins to understand the nature of Havok the bomb that never got to blow. Havok was born from the bomb that was supposed to end the war during the fall and considers himself the agent of change. When Serium channels these powers he becomes the Herald of war (change thru war). This ability causes other spirits of war to come forth and fight on his behalf, they always appear as possessed human war machines. The Sky Will Fall A move designed specifically to do battle with large monsters Serium uses multiple tags on large objects (building rocks ect) and causes them to circle his foe like a debris field battering them and limiting their movment. 'Shadow of the Bomb ' A little background is needed, basically in Red Soul spirits are made with attributes that (generally people) attributed to them so for Havok you would have all the destruction and power but also FEAR, people are in awe of atomic power for essentially saving them but also fearful of their power especially since so few people understand how they work. shadow if the bomb creates a shadow at Serium's feet this shadow is almost alive a refection of Havoks power as opposed to the power itself, this shadow can generate shadow arms that can compete small actions (such as reloading) and can cause a doppelganger effect within the shadow. enemy's standing within the shadow feel the "weight" of what Havok is and become demoralized and weakened, if they allow themselves to fear it will quickly overcome them and in some cases incapacitate. Weaknesses Serium's gravitic manipulators are very useful, but also limited by their battery. Each puck lasts for about an hour without being charged, and he only keeps around six pucks on him at a time. He can carry more, but the weight and bulkiness of them will start to inconvenience him. The Event Horizon Grenade also destroys the puck that he uses to power the attack, and it's very difficult to get new ones without going back to Carnel. He can jury rig new ones, but he won't because an improperly built puck can easily malfunction, and a malfunctioning puck means a human being compressed into the size of a pretzel. Finally he relies on raw energy to power everything he does which can run out very quickly if there are not external power sources and he isnt in a place he can loose havok. When he becomes possessed by Havok, Havok becomes his new weakness. Havok is a spirit of nuclear fire, which means that he isn't a particularly nice being. He is also a spirit, which means that he lives far past human lifetimes and generally thinks of humans like humans think of flies. They die too quickly and they get really annoying when they touch you, as far as he's concerned. While Havok gives him great power, Havok is also a huge douche and is easily bored. When Havok wants to spice up a Tuesday, he lights up for a bit and melts everything within a ten-meter radius of Serium, including people. After the timeskip, Serium gains control over Havok by fusing with him. This means that he doesn't have to deal with Havok's temperament and whims. However, this also means that he's inherited Havok's horrific power, but not Havok's inhuman ability to control it. This means that Serium now devotes much of his time and focus to not killing everyone around him. While years of having to do this have made the process much easier for Serium, it's still very difficult for him. This means that any event that would affect him deeply would cause him to lose control, so he becomes a cold and distant person. Basically, Serium becomes Bruce Banner. It is believed that eventually Serium will absorb Havoks more "immortal superpower" traits, essentially allowing him to at least deal with Havok at his own level but if true this is taking a long time to happen. Absorbed powers While the ritual designed to give Serium Havoks powers did not work the way it was supposed to it DID work and Serium has begun to make Havoks powers his own the following is a list of powers that are now his even if Havok was somehow torn from him. heat and Radiation resistance Extreme without havok he is not immune but his resistance is so high they are largely not a threat to him Bio electric/Atomic energy generation: Serium can generate bio electricity however when released from his body it can produce small amounts of radiation which can be dangerous energy field: as long as he has a charge of power he can defect a small number of small projectiles like bullets without armor. resilience: Serium is physically tough more so then a normal person should be but only just. Relationships Ren Chairantsa is his loved one / partner in crime / bonded one / best buddy thing. They kill monsters! Dan Goldeneye is his sniper, who also Happens to be his math buddy. They flex together! Or at least, Serium tries, before Dan makes fun of him for being a hungry skeleton and tells him to lift more. Catherine De Imperium is sort of like a flashlight; she's very useful, but only in very specific circumstances, so most of the time they just ignore her. Serium doesn't even know why she's there! History Past Events Serium's early life begins with the Whiteheart family, with his father's side of the family. His mother's side of the family was from a group of shamans that lived in the East, so he never saw his mother much. From the moment of his birth he was trained as a squire to one day join the ranks of the whitehearts as a righteous knight. Seriums father ( ) is the second of two sons with his elder brother having been chosen to lead the family putting Serium in a branch family. Ironically Seriums Father is considered to be the true "spiritual" successor of the family and is considered to be the greatest knight in the family's history, it also made him and by Serium blind to the goings on of the rest of the family. When Serium was six the Altens came recruiting trying to find possible future candidates, This was when Serium met Ren for the first time, Ren who quite frankly was bored with the whole proceedings decided to scare off these annoying pests by going "full terror mode" and informing them if they couldn't defeat her to piss off which worked for the most part up until Serium proved his mettle and clocked her upside the head and received his scar in return. Serium received the don't hit girls lecture in force never knowing that he was the only one to succeed in his "interview" his family was rather confused about the whole proceeding having little understanding of the Altens ways, only Seriums grandfather comprehended what had really happened and in and hoping to prevent a family skism he thought was inevitable sought to discredit their relationship and told the rest of the family that Ren who now practically lived their was simply staying until Serium worked off a debt to her family, in reality the two were just goofing off and having fun. When Serium turned 13 he was officially made a squire of the WhiteHeart family during the last few years his grandfather had done everything he could to make him a pariah including but not limited to attempting to marry him off and interfering in his tests to become a spirit binder and deliberately causing spirits to avoid him, this added to his unusual tactics and individually basically meant no one liked him. On his very first mission the plan was manipulated so that he was sent with a the "least knightly" of his superiors inevitably leading to his disobeying orders, as he stuck to the knights code. Upon returning home he was summoned to his Grandfather who declared him to be unworthy and thrown from the family and the knighthood and giving him a brand of banishment he then out of sight of the others procedes to inflict numerous wounds on Serium before informing him the Altens have found him unworthy before throwing him from the estate. Seriums father knows nothing of this assuming his son was truly unworthy (hes a good knight but not a good father), while Serium stripped of his faith in the world blames his father for not intervening. (what is important to note here is that WhiteHearts consider their Charter of principals more important than orders and only by betraying these principals do you cease to be a knight) therefore Serium is technically still Sir Serium by all rights regardless of what his family says. Meanwhile the Altens who were not quite as stupid as the average whitehearts were not fooled and basically knew for a while what was going on, but follwed their non intervention policy, however the fianl events proved to much and they broke off all contact with the WhiteHearts and when Gradnfather white heart tried to reason with them Rens grandmother stuffed him into a trashcan threw him into the courtyard saying he had failed as a knight and prompting his abrupt retirement, before heading off to search for her would be grandson in law. Following his removal of the family and badly wounded he stumbles down the mountain that had been his home and deep into the cave were he should have bonded with a spirit, his righteous fury and defiance of the world attracts the attention of Havok who links with him and the two of them struggle down the mountain together. At the bottom he is rescued by a traveling street performer and secret super bad-ass named Perspero, who too his credit as kind of a dick somehow manages to be a better father then Seriums own. The two travel to Carnel were Serium finds his talents as a tech mage and becomes a member of the collage. It is here in the city of mad inventors and scholarly mercenary that he meets Dan finishes his education and invents the Gravi well which earns him a spot as an official tech mage. However once his education is complete and the have of intellectualism has worn off he finds his old hatred rising up once more at havoks urging he forms his own mercenary company the Iron Reavers, partially to prove he was worth the attention of the Altens and partially to finally achieve some control over his life. There's more but this has got kinda long so basically he meets Ren again the Reavers get famous for slaying demons and cool shit happens. Current Events When the game begins, Serium is dumped in the deserts of Osthaven in world C. He walks around for a bit before encountering Nial, fighting a local IZ infection. He helps her, and they adventure over to the caves nearby to try and find the hostages that the IZ have taken. Soon after they discover Takehiko, and soon after that the trio encounters Liselotte. Then, the plot goes from there. Serium is dumped in the deserts of Osthaven in world C. He walks around for a bit before encountering Nial, fighting a local IZ infection. He helps her, and they adventure over to the caves nearby to try and find the hostages that the IZ have taken. Soon after they discover Takehiko, and soon after that the trio encounters Liselotte. Then, the plot goes from there. Serium is dumped in the deserts of Osthaven in world C. He walks around for a bit before encountering Nial, fighting a local IZ infection. He helps her, and they adventure over to the caves nearby to try and find the hostages that the IZ have taken. Soon after they discover Takehiko, and soon after that the trio encounters Liselotte. Then, the plot goes from there. Quotes Trivia Just an important side notes on a spirits "weight" till i have a page for it basically imagine it like this you can talk about atomic bombs all you want but unless you have actually seen it first hand you cant truly understand it, feeling the weight of Havok means he is impressing upon you his true nature and the destruction and ruin it causes even if you haven't felt it first hand BUT what you are feeling ISN'T literally being melted but rather the feeling of "absolute destruction" that Atomic bombs instill the feeling that this power is absolute and it "Will" destroy you. This is why it effects beings that would otherwise be immune to say fire or force. Site Navigation Category:RS Category:Human Category:Male Category:Playable